Returning to Marriage
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: This is a continuation of the I Love Lucy episode "Vacation from Marriage" Enjoy!


Returning To Marriage

"This whole thin' was your idea," stated Ricky.

"Well, it was a lousy idea. I don't like having a vacation from marriage. I wanna be in a rut with you," said Lucy, sadly as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

Lucy relished feeling Ricky's arms around her. She missed a lot about him this week, but the biggest thing she missed was the simple thing of being in his arms. She didn't admit this to Ethel, but she had vivid dreams of being with Ricky and forgetting about this whole moronic idea of taking a vacation from their married life. If she had to choose between being stuck in a rut with Ricky or taking a break from him, she would choose the rut, for sure.

"Come on, Lucy, let's go home," said Ricky, as released her, but gently took her hand. The two of them, along with the Mertzs, walked back down to their respectable apartments.

Ricky couldn't believe that their Saturday night had come to this. He had missed Lucy so much that it showed him what his life would be like without her in it. Ricky did remember Lucy explaining that this experiment would give the couples a new perspective. Well, he sure got a new perspective. He wanted Lucy by his side, always.

Walking into their living room, Lucy backtracked to the door and Ricky ran in front of her, using his body to block her from leaving.

"Where do you think your goin?" asked Ricky, playfully.

"I left all of my belongings at Ethel's. I just want to go get them."

"Oh, no you dun't. You can get them tumurrow. Tunight, your gonna be with me. Your nut leavin' this aparment."

"Oh really?" asked Lucy, starting to use some flirtation with her beautiful husband.

"Yes, really," answered Ricky, allowing himself to succumb to her flirting.

"Well, what will I be doing in this apartment tonight, Ricky?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," said Ricky, seductively, as he took Lucy's hands and lead her into their bedroom.

Lucy walked into their bedroom with Ricky and took it all in. She had been here a couple of hours before, claiming she needed her good perfume, just so she could see her husband. Now she was really here and she felt like she was dreaming. As she walked further into their bedroom, she glanced at their bed. All of these years, she had forgotten that they really had been two beds pushed together. She saw them apart and started to chuckle.

"Whas so funny?" asked Ricky.

"I've never seen our beds separate before."

"Well, Fred needed his own bed and I needed mine."

"I know, but I still find it funny. I also don't like this arrangement. I think they need to be pushed back together again, don't you?"

As Lucy said her last sentence, Ricky stared at her with an intense look. He was just so happy to have his wife back that he would've moved heaven and earth if she had asked him to.

Ricky pushed the two beds back together easily and waved his hand over it, as if asking Lucy if she liked it.

"Perfect," giggled Lucy.

She began to feel her nerves catch up to her since it had been a while since she and Ricky were together. She knew that they had both missed each other incredibly and that they would be celebrating their reunion on this comfortable piece of furniture.

Ricky walked back over to her and slowly lowered his mouth to hers, catching her lips with his. Lucy responded to the kiss and deepened it slightly. She knew this intimate encounter wasn't going to be a wild one like they've had in the past, but she knew it was going to be special. Lucy had a special talent of knowing when Ricky was in a frisky mood and when he wanted their time together to be cherished. This was definitely one of those treasured moments.

Ricky moved his lips down to the side of her face and planted his lips on her neck. He felt her breath become heavy and felt her pulse quicken with his lips.

"Ricky..." breathed Lucy.

He stopped what he was doing to look at her face. She had a slight smile, as her mouth was open and her eyes were closed. He enjoyed seeing this look on her face and it always caused him to stir. It was almost better than any physical contact they could ever share.

Lucy lifted her arms and allowed her husband to remove her nightgown. She, in turn, undid the knot on his robe and eased it down his shoulders. Using her nails, she ran them over his silky pajama material, which elicited a purr from him. Lucy wanted to give Ricky the same treatment he had just given her. She put her lips on his neck and softly bit him, knowing that she wasn't hurting him, but turning him on instead. She felt him chuckle slightly, as she knew that what she was doing to him was working.

As she was working her magic on his neck, she was unbuttoning his pajama top, wanting to feel his bare skin on hers. Shedding his top, Lucy brought her face back to look at him, as she planted both hands on his chest. She felt his natural warmth radiating off of him and she loved it. She planted her lips right above his heart, as she inhaled the scent of cologne that he was wearing.

As soon as she stopped her gentle assault on him, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down and he sat on the bed, facing her. The two just stared at each other, in love, taking the other in completely.

Ricky shifted Lucy underneath him and removed his pajama pants and boxers. After freeing himself, he worked Lucy's panties down off of her hips. Positioning himself above Lucy, he eased into her slowly and began to gently thrust inside of her.

Lucy was usually very vocal during her times with Ricky, but she didn't feel the need this time. Her words failed her, but she kept moaning over and over again and whispering Ricky's name sensually. Ricky put his mouth next to Lucy's ear and traced the outer shell of it with his tongue. He then began to whisper Spanish proclamations of love to her, as he continued to thrust slightly harder than before. Feeling Lucy start to orgasm, he released everything he had inside of her, as well.

Letting his body fall next to her, he put his hand over his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Looking over at Lucy, she closed her eyes and smile to herself. The two of them loved how their experiences with each other could range from romantic to animalistic. It was never dull and they were definitely magical together.

"I missed you, Lucy" said Ricky, breaking the silence.

"I missed you terribly. If I ever had another idea like this again, just knock some sense into me, please."

"Knuck some sense into me if I decie to go alung with it!"

"You know, the author who wrote this book either isn't married or isn't happily married. Whoever it is, they don't have the relationship we do. They aren't magic like we are."

"I couln't agree with you more."

As the two laid there, Ricky had a strong urge to gently rub his hand over Lucy's slightly protruding abdomen. As he laid there, running his hand back and fourth, he looked up at Lucy and saw the serene look she had on her face.

"Ya know, I wouldn't be surprise if we made a baby tonigh. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"More than you'll ever know," said Lucy, sleepily.

As Ricky watched Lucy close her eyes, he took a cue from her and began to lull himself to sleep by holding her to him with one arm and keeping his left hand absent-mindedly on her stomach. His last coherent thought was wishing they would make a baby soon. If only Ricky knew that he wouldn't have to wait as long as he and Lucy thought...


End file.
